


Sam Heughan {art}

by altocello



Series: Outlander Portraits [2]
Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I draw Sam Heughan (but can't look the drawing in the eyes while I finish it without getting seriously distracted; which is ironic considering my last drawing of Jamie Fraser), and he smoulders at us, gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Heughan {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).



> This piece was an effort on my part to learn to draw Sam's face better, and to aid in that I used a technique I'd never tried before to attempt to keep me on track with the likeness. And as much as I wanted it to not be so good, because setting up the grid is kind of a pain, I have to admit that using a grid really, truly, does make it easier to get the likeness right (you can see the grid in the gif I made of the WIP shots). 
> 
> Thank you to Miranda Penn Turin with Emmy Magazine for taking the amazing photo of Sam that I used as a reference!
> 
> Drawn with pencil (HB, 4B, 8B) on white drawing paper and photographed. Contrast adjusted and signature added in GIMP.
> 
> This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.

  
[](http://orig04.deviantart.net/70ef/f/2015/180/4/6/sam_heughan_emmy_magazine_smaller_by_altocello-d8zamih.gif)

 

[ ](http://orig06.deviantart.net/82d8/f/2015/180/b/f/bf569860b712d029fd1ff8f537863065-d8z962z.jpg)

 

Also on  
[Tumblr](http://altocello.tumblr.com/post/122864495349/sam-heughan-as-photographed-for-emmy-magazine-in) | [LJ](http://altocello.livejournal.com/40433.html) | [DA](http://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Sam-Heughan-542943755)

Thank you for looking! Comments, kudos, and reblogs are all sincerely appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks also to Lord Huron for creating the Strange Trails album, which was playing on repeat in the background while I drew this. I will forever associate this drawing with that whole album, but especially ["The World Ender."](https://youtu.be/3Rdiy9IzATQ) :D
> 
> And last but not least, thank you to @jelazakazone, @rocknvaughn, @amphigoury, @gwyntastic, @csophae, @albymangroves, and @k_nightfox for being the best cheerleaders and enablers an artist could ever wish for.
> 
> {ETA: you can now see this on a blog dedicated to all things Outlander [here](http://blog.outlanderhomepage.com/p/droughtlander-survival-tools.html)!}


End file.
